


taught

by SolarLilith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Ficlet, Light BDSM, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Kylo Ren, POV Multiple, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rope Bondage, Submissive Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarLilith/pseuds/SolarLilith
Summary: She will learn her lesson - the hard way.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	taught

**Author's Note:**

> I did a little writing exercise based on a scenario I may expand on in a separate, longer fic. Until then, please enjoy this short scene, told from two different perspectives!

**[Kylo’s POV]**

"If you're unable to restrain yourself, I'll have to do it for you."

As Kylo expected - it shut her up quickly. He was confident in his ability to reign her in when necessary, but the occasional reminder never hurt. 

"Hold out your wrists." 

"... yes, Master." 

Rey solemnly tipped her head forward as she brought her arms out to him, allowing her locks to partially obscure her face. Kylo couldn't help but trace the cold skin, lavishing in the contact he'd been without for weeks. Rey was clearly sensitive too, his touch elicited a quiet moan despite her bitten lip. 

"That's my girl" he cooed while he coiled the rope around her wrists. He was embarrassed at how much his heartbeat sped up in that moment, how much the sight of her, head bowed and subject to his control, the sound that hinted at her pleasure, had excited his cock already, when he had the entire night to teach her, and to draw even more satisfaction from his new toy. 

Months of planning had culminated to this moment of execution. This weekend, Kylo would ensure that none of that time went to waste. 

* * *

**[Rey’s POV]**

"If you're unable to restrain yourself, I'll have to do it for you." 

Fuck. She'd pushed him too far now. Rey stopped herself from protesting, not wanting to anger him even further. 

"Hold out your wrists." 

"... yes, Master." 

Obedience was the best apology. Rey solemnly tipped her head forward as she brought her arms out to him, allowing her locks to partially obscure her face. Fear brimmed under her now stoic demeanour at not being able to see Kylo's expression, she hoped the submissive display would be enough to satisfy him. 

Before binding her in rope, he took the opportunity to brush his fingertips along her bare arms. He couldn't see her eyes but he'd surely heard the whimper that escaped her traitorous lips, bitten down in futility. 

"That's my girl" he cooed whilst he coiled the rope around her wrists. As he pulled it tighter, Rey felt her cunt clench, desperate to be touched more, to be filled more. Despite knowing their last time, all those weeks ago, had been a facade of sweet kisses and soft gazes meant to lure her in, despite knowing what lurked underneath the mask, the thought of what this weekend would bring made her heart race with excitement.

This was what made Kylo Ren so dangerous. He coaxed her into his web and encased her in silk, ready to be devoured. And Rey would love every second of her demise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @SolarLilith!


End file.
